


spellbound

by hyacinthsfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft, this is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthsfics/pseuds/hyacinthsfics
Summary: "do you know i love you, bokuto-san?"





	spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to my headcanon that akaashi is just as much of a dork as bokuto when it's just the two of them

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi's voice drawls, the soft syllables bouncing off of the walls and surrounding the small apartment in his melodic voice. "Bokuto-san," he calls, this time dragging out the last vowel of the honorific and trailing the fingertips of one hand along the wall as he stalks to Bokuto's room. "Koutarou?" he tries, hearing a small, 'fuck', a smirk overcoming his face as he turns to the direction of the linen closet. "Koutarou, my love, I just wanna kiss you. Please come out?" Akaashi asks sweetly.

"Never!" Bokuto's voice rings out. Akaashi takes small, quiet, measured steps to the door of the linen closet, being careful to not be noticed. "Your beauty cannot overcome my mind of steel!" The tips of Akaashi's ears tinge pink, but he continues on until he is standing at the door of the linen closet. "Akaashi? You still there?"

Akaashi waits three seconds, four, then five, until Bokuto calls his name again and hurles the closet door open. Akaashi instantly fires incessant nerf darts from his nerf machine gun, raining bullet upon bullet on Bokuto. He giggles at Bokuto's surprised features.

"No! No, I surrender! You win!" Bokuto cries, falling to the floor at Akaashi's feet. Akaashi laughs when the machine gun runs out of ammunition, setting it on the floor.

"So...who's the most beautiful boy in all the land?" Akaashi teases, squatting down so he is in front of Bokuto.

"I won't say it," Bokuto spits, feigning anger and resistance. Akaashi laughs and tackles him, his fingers dancing along Bokuto's ribs, causing a deep, forced guffaw to sound from Bokuto's lips.

"Say it!"

"Never!" Bokuto cries, sucking in large breaths as Akaashi pulls his hands away. "You can't make me!"

Akaashi leans down so his breaths intermingle with Bokuto's, their noses brushing.

"What if I kissed you?"

"You'll kiss me anyway," Bokuto retorts, though his eyes flicker to Akaashi's lips.

"What if I kissed all over your face and...some other places?" Akaashi muses, watching Bokuto swallow hard.

"I might reconsider," Bokuto deals, his cheeks flushing with a light, baby pink.

"Please say it, Koutarou?" Akaashi asks, settling his lips into a pout. "For me?"

"Nope," Bokuto argues, crossing his arms over his chest. Akaashi frowns.

"Not even for me?" he asks, widening his eyes and blinking them innocently at Bokuto.

"No."

"Not even for your boyfriend? Your love? Your...your...person," Akaashi trails off, his eyebrows furrowing as he loses his train of thought.

"My person?" Bokuto asks with a laugh, placing a hand on Akaashi's hip. Akaashi grins at the action and rubs his nose against Bokuto's.

"Please, Bokuto-senpai?" Akaashi begs, pouting his lips and fluttering his eyelashes at the boy below him. "I'll do anything."

"If you give me a kiss, I'll think about it," Bokuto compromises, smiling as the corners of Akaashi's lips perk up into a grin.

"Okay," he whispers, leaning down to capture Bokuto's lips between his. Bokuto smiles into the kiss as he tilts his head to get a better angle, melting internally as Akaashi's soft lips meld gently and slowly over his. Bokuto experimentally pokes out his tongue, pressing it to Akaashi's lower lip. The younger of the two instantly pulls away. "That wasn't in the agreement," he taunts, smirking at Bokuto's pout. "So..." he drawls. "Who's the most beautiful boy in all the land?"

"I...I am," Bokuto admits, a blush settling over his cheeks. Akaashi grins.

"Thank you. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Akaashi teases, nuzzling his nose into Bokuto's neck. "Do you know I love you, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asks, hearing Bokuto's breath hitch.

"Yeah, but did you know I love you more?" Bokuto inquires, giggling softly as Akaashi's long lashes flutter against his skin.

"I'm pretty sure that's impossible," Akaashi says softly, pressing a sweet kiss to Bokuto's neck, before sitting back up. "But since you love me, can you pick up my nerf darts?"

Bokuto, completely drawn under Akaashi's spell, grins stupidly. "Yeah."


End file.
